Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (TheLastDisneyToon's Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's movie-spoof of "Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi" Cast * Luke Skywalker - Matt (Cyberchase) * Darth Vader - Skulker (Danny Phantom) * Good Elderly Anakin - Grandpa Reginald Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Princess Leia - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Han Solo - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Chewbacca - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * Old Ben Kenobi - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) * C3-PO - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * R2-D2 - Timon (The Lion King) * Stormtroopers - Robots (Sonic) * Lando Carlrissian - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Yoda - Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) * Jabba the Hutt - Jano (Rayman) * Wicket - Tom the Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Ewoks - Various Cats * Qui-Gon Jinn - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Mace Windu - Mad Jack The Pirate * Emperor Palpatine - Colonel Heller (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Ki-Adi-Mundi - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Luminara Unduli - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Shaak Ti - Lady the Magical Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Plo Koon - Sir Handel (Thomas and Friends) * Kit Fisto - Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Saesee Tiin - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) * Coleman Trebor - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Adi Gallia - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Good Elderly Padme Amidala - Grandma Winifred Fletcher (Pokemon) * Admiral Ackbar - Scooby Doo * Stardestroyer Commanders - Various Villains * Moff Jerjerrod - Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) * Wedge Antilles (Red 2) - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Nien Nunb - Scrappy Doo * Mon Calamari - Various Dogs * EV-9D9 - The Wicked Coachman (Pinocchio) * Bib Fortuna - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit) * Mon Mothma - Lillie the Lighthouse (Theodore Tugboat) * Imperial Officer - Captain Zero (TUGS) * Capt. Firmus Piett - Nantucket (TUGS) * Jar Jar Binks - Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) * Red Leader - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Red Leader's Helpers - Toy Soldiers (Toy Story) * and more Gallery Matt-cyberchase-castleblanca-quest-7.75.jpg|Matt as Luke Skywalker Skulkerrender.png|Skulker as Darth Vader Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Good Elderly Anakin miss-bianca-the-rescuers-walt-disney-prd-cel-w-cert-3_1_fe6a0d430de46050e5bcabd5d1e5c3f7.jpg|Miss Bianca as Princess Leia Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg|Bernard as Han Solo Spike in Tom and Jerry Blast Off to Mars!.jpg|Spike as Chewbacca Img1813.jpg|Friar Tuck as Old Ben Kenobi POTB Timon2.png|Timon as C3PO Kilimanjaro Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as C3PO Mr Eggman's robots.png|Robots as Stormtroopers Jake from The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Jake as Lando Carlrissian AkuAku.png|Aku Aku as Yoda The Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams.jpg|Jano as Jabba the Hutt Tom in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.jpg|Tom as Wicket The-Aristocats-the-aristocats-4398651-768-576.jpg|Various Cats as Ewoks Prince-phillip-sleeping-beauty-62.jpg|Prince Phillip as Qui-Gon Jinn madjack.gif|Mad Jack as Mace Windu Heller.gif|Colonel Heller as Emperor Palpatine No36923_normal.jpg|Emelius Browne as Ki-Adi-Mindu thebedknobsandbroomsticksangelalansbury.jpg|Miss Eglantine Price as Luminara Unduli ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Shaak Ti NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Plo Koon It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Kit Fisto S&ASR T-Knuckles.png|Knuckles as Saesee Tiin Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Coleman Trebor Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Adi Gallia Winifred Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Winifred Fletcher as Good Elderly Padme Amidala 81822778-scooby-doo-dog-illustration-mystery-machine.jpg|Scooby Doo as Admiral Ackbar Super Mario Bros. Villains as Hunters.jpg|Various Villains as Stardestoyer Commanders Ripto2.jpg|Ripto as Moff Jerjerrod Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Wedge Antilles (Red 2) Scrappy-doo 124281a 2237.gif|Scrappy Doo as Nien Nunb DalmatianPuppies.jpg|Various Dogs as Mon Calamari No08AC6DAA-EDD3-4987-A39E-5953DB560B57-1446-000001A02537C4BD.jpg|The Wicked Coachman as EV-9D9 Victor Quartermaine.png|Victor Quartermaine as Bib Fortuna Lilly.jpg|Lillie the Lighthouse as Mon Mothma ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Imperial Officer NantucketHeader.png|Nantucket as Capt. Firmus Piett MR BUMP 3A.png|Mr. Men as Jar Jar Binks Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Red Leader Toy-Soldiers.jpg|Toy Soldiers as Red Leader's Helpers Sound Effects and Programs for Return of the Jedi (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *Saberblk.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *lightsaber_struggle.mp3 Soundtrack Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/lego-star-wars-ii-the-original-trilogy) *Act_EmperorFight *Act_EndorBattle_ABC *Act_EndorBattle_D *Act_Jabbas_A *Act_Jabbas_BD *Act_Jabbas_E *Act_Sarlacc_A *Act_Sarlacc_B *Act_Sarlacc_C *Act_SpeederChase *Ep6_EndCredits *Qui_EmperorFight *Qui_EndorBattle_ABC *Qui_EndorBattle_D *Qui_SpeederChase *Titles *Qui_Jabbas_A *Qui_Jabbas_BD Trivia * Matt's new lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire sixth movie. * Skulker's lightsaber will be red and will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire sixth movie. * This will use the audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi and sound effects and music throughout the entire sixth movie, because Hiro's lightsaber will be light blue throughout the entire sixth movie. * This will also have Prince Phillip, Mad Jack, Professor Emelius Browne, Miss Eglantine Price, Lady the Magical Engine, Sir Handel, Gordon, Knuckles, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, and Grandma Winifred Fletcher in it too. Category:TheLastDisneyToon